Minecraft Story Mode Song Fics
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: I don't really know what to put here... Song fics for Minecraft Story Mode? Rated T for reasons. I lied, This is Halloween will not be the first one.


**A/N: On Lullaby For a Saviour, I said I was thinking about doing three things: a sequel to Lullaby For a Saviour (Lullaby From a Saviour), a series based on MLP with the children of the New Order and song fics.**

 **This is the song fics idea. They approved of them so here we are.**

 **Lullaby For/From a Saviour are both song fics, if you haven't read it this is vital information, and I wanted to continue MCSM song fics.**

 **Anyway, on that I said This is Halloween would be first, but I haven't developed enough of a storyline to write that, and I was listening to Damien Dawn's Your Heart and I was inspired to write Female!Jesse x Lukas.**

 **I kinda ship it but I think Male!Jesse x Petra is cute too.**

 **WitherDragon!Lukas will be in this story, it won't make sense unless you've read Lullaby For a Saviour - the first three chapters - but you might understand a little bit.**

 **Anyway, on with the song/story!**

* * *

 _Song: Your Heart - Damien Dawn - English Version  
_

 _Summary: A Wither Dragon Lukas longs to be with F!Jesse.  
_

 _Shippings: Lukesse (Female!Jesse, WitherDragon!Lukas/Corrupted!Lukas/Evil!Lukas)  
_

 _Warnings/Notes: NOTE: Wither Dragon Lukas (LF/FaS) takes part in story_

* * *

He held onto the ladder, looking into the window of Jesse's house, quickly climbing up as Jesse caught a glimpse of his silhouette and approached the window. She looked out and around, laying a hand on the window and he sat on the roof.

He rapped his right hand's fingers on the rooftop, eyes closed, before resting both hands in his lap.

 _So many nights, I've watched you sleep,_

 _(Watched you sleep)_

 _Tried to resist, but it got so deep_

 _(Got so deep)_

Jesse had been sitting on her bed after the Order had eaten and departed to their rooms to do whatever they wished - she didn't want to but she was mourning the loss of their friend still.

It had only been a few years, yet the battle was fresh in her mind (though, unbeknownst to her, a little inaccurate).

 _And when you're next to me,_

 _You're still out of my reach_

 _But I just long for you!_

He peered down the side, Jesse's flat the top one so he could see her prescence at the window. He sighed and lay back against the roof, tiles pressing into his back and head and any other place.

 _My soul is dark, I seize the night_

 _(Seize the night)_

Jesse lifted her other hand to her eyes to wipe away the drops of water gathering at them as she thought she saw a prescence of someone she knew as long gone.

Maybe not physically gone, but mentally.

 _But you're the angel, that showed me the light,_

 _(Showed me the light)_

She laid her head on the window pane, near tears, but she knew that if she cried, the others would come and comfort her, and she couldn't let the ones who helped her get rid of him try to comfort her after seeing him.

They'd think her crazy, wistful, and subtly tell her that she was going crazy - but he WAS there, and she knew it. No one was going to tell her otherwise. She stepped back and sat on her bed, picking up a hand mirror that he had once given her after they saved the Overworld.

 _And I tried to be strong..._

 _But I still long for you..._

Lukas sat up after many minutes of gazing emptily and longingly at the black blue sky of night. He drew in a sharp intake of breath and screamed, yet somehow not even Jesse heard it.

His pendant was its translucent white but a faint aura of navy blue was struggling to be noticeable, but failing as the translucent, twice as strong, fought against it.

He stood up, giving up, a little shaky as he looked toward the ground and then at Jesse's window as she backed away, and then looked up at the moon.

 _I look into your heart and discover myself,_

He backed up into the middle of the roof and then broke into a run.

 _But I'll never be a part of your world._

He leapt off the roof, wings shooting out his back, causing him pain. Jesse caught a glimpse of him and ran to the window, screaming his name.

 _I need you,_

As he vanished, Jesse began to cry aloud, falling to her knees.

 _Can't reach you,_

As he neared the ground, the world around him faded, Lukas desperately reaching up to try and stop himself descending into his prison once again.

 _We're worlds apart._

He screamed as all attempts of saving himself failed, darkness dragging him back into its familiar realm once more.

 _If you need me, look into your heart._

He was suddenly back on the roof, heart frantically beating and he was gasping for breath. He looked around, sitting up, wings folded on his back neatly.

 _You tamed the beast,_

He forced his wings to return into his flesh with grunts and cries of pain, just so he could hide the beast inside of him.

 _I bleed for you,_

 _(I bleed for you)_

Jesse heard the door creak open, Petra standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Three simple words to be answered by a simple one worded lie.

"Yes."

 _You showed me love,_

Petra hummed in thought at that but gave up and left Jesse to her own devices, the girl gazing out the window.

 _Something I never knew_

 _(Never knew)_

Lukas stood up again, hair blowing in the wind and he ran a hand through it. He closed his eyes and held his arms out to his sides, the winds making him feel alive and flying. He hadn't felt alive for a long time.

 _I'll take the blame,_

He allowed a laugh to slip through his lips, the sound and sensation it gave him alien, for years without laughter, for years with only screaming, crying and begging, will force you to know little else.

 _My life's a shame,_

He opened his eyes, and for a second, he felt nothing but sheer joy, a similar joy to what he felt with the Ocelots, who had probably, like all other survivors of the Witherstorm, deemed him as the corrupted, evil WitherDragon, and that he was too far gone.

What they didn't know was that it was their fault.

 _But I long for you._

Jesse swore she saw a shadow standing over her shadow; had she been able to open the window, she would've to see if she could find him, alas it was locked and she'd long lost the key, roughly around the time she'd lost the only one she had and would ever love.

And it made it worse knowing that it was her fault.

 _Don't wait for me,_

 _(Don't wait for me, girl...)_

Lukas screamed at the sky in anger and rage, bitter from his past, bitter from his anger, bitter at what he'd done, bitter at what they'd done.

 _I'll never be_

 _(A part of your world)_

Jesse wailed at the window in pain and sorrow, hurting from his loss, hurting from her pain, hurting at what she'd done, hurting at what everyone'd done.

 _But I'm in your heart..._

 _Forever..._

Axel, Olivia and Petra could hear her cries, Olivia going to stand up and comfort her best friend, but Axel grabbed her arm, saying it was best for Jesse to get it all out. Petra polished her sword with closed eyes, trying to hold back her own tears.

 _I look into your heart and discover myself,_

He fell to his knees, still screaming, though now it was dying slowly into quiet sobs, and he rested his hands down on the tiles too.

 _But I'll never be a part of your world._

He was teetering on the edge of the rooftop, but this was an illusion both Jesse and himself were seeing, one they'd see every time they slept.

 _I need you,_

Jesse was against the window, hitting it with the sides of her fists as if begging to be free, to be free of the guilt she didn't truly deserve but still had.

 _Can't reach you,_

She was going to bother the rest of the people where she lived, but, hey, it was just a dream, it didn't matter, she just wanted Lukas back.

 _We're worlds apart._

She looked toward her sword, eyebrows knitted together, frowning. She picked it up slowly, closing her eyes gently and drawing breath.

 _If you need me, look into your heart._

He threw himself over the edge in a rolling fashion, head-first facing up as he fell, the illusion fading away as he fell.

 _I look into your heart and discover myself,_

She opened her eyes and saw him falling; she dropped the sword and ran to the window, seeing the void appear in the ground and the one she'd lost once falling into it.

 _But I'll never be a part of your world._

He saw her running to the window and screaming, he reached out to her but the darkness began to swallow him; he didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted it to stop.

 _I need you,_

"NO!" She screamed, trying to smash through her window to save him, but then being dragged away by Petra and Axel and being laid down on the bed as she screamed and cried.

 _Can't reach you,_

He sighed and allowed the darkness to wrap around his arms, then his legs, then his stomach and everything else until only his neck and up were still in the illusion they were dreaming.

 _We're worlds apart._

She didn't want the dream to stop, she wanted it to continue, forever, but she knew that all dreams eventually die and fade away, like human beings, though humans you must mourn.

 _If you need me, look into your heart._

He was finally consumed, falling as the chains dragged him down into the eternal abyss which he'd become so familiar to, like pain and anger and sorrow, unlike happiness, joy and freedom.

She opens her eyes.

He opens his eyes.

They both weep for what they've lost.

Each other.


End file.
